


Goose Down

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Ao3's Prince of doing the words good, BadGoose, finally confesses his feelings for his true love.





	Goose Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts).



It was a perfect night, pleasantly warm but with a cooling breeze coming off the water. The mirror smooth surface of the lake reflected the moon and stars in a dazzling double panoply. Despite the stunning vista provided by nature, tailormade for a night like this, BadGoose was certain that his companion was more beautiful still.

 

“I’m...I’m really glad you could make it so quickly. For a while there I thought you might not get here at all,” he said with a soft laugh. Suddenly feeling foolish over this little joke he quickly turned to look out the window once more.

 

Even with the potential distraction of the panoply in front of him, Goose’s mind was still fixated on the scene behind him. The alluring sparkle of his companion’s outfit in the light of the candles on table stirring his heart as it had never been stirred before.

 

“Look…” he said without turning around “...I know that...that we said we wouldn’t do this anymore. I know we swore we’d move on with our lives but...I just can’t do that anymore.”

 

His companion simply sat in silence, waiting for him to continue. The silence was hostile, instead, it was a gentle invitation. 

 

“I’ve tried to move on, I really have. Sometimes three times a day or more...maybe I shouldn’t tell you that but...it’s the truth. But no matter what I do, who I’m with, where I go...I always wind up thinking of you,” Goose said as he stared resolutely out the window. They both knew that he was concealing tears.

 

Before anyone could speak the window suddenly picked up, blowing with a newfound intensity. It was enough to send the shudders to their room clattering and to extinguish several of the candles on the table. One of these even fell over with a clank.

 

“Hey, careful there!” Goose said as he hurried over, intercepting a spreading pool of red wine before it could reach his companion. 

 

As he dabbed insistently at the liquid with one of the napkins he, without realizing it, began to work his way up the shimmering garment of his companion. Realizing this his efforts and cleaning began to slow as he raised his eyes, almost grudgingly at first. But, once they had been fully lifted, he beheld a vision from his dreams.

 

The silence between them thickened, the air seemed to crackle with intensity. They both knew what was going to happen, but more importantly, they both wanted it more than anything in the world.

 

“I love you so much burrito,” Goose whispered as he slowly peeled back the foil and took the first bite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my good buddy and writing co-conspirator BadGoose! You're a good human sir!


End file.
